


☆ All I Want for Christmas is… to give. [Keigo Atobe]

by TheRainRogue



Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: All relationships involve fights, even the seemingly perfect ones. Sometimes they are just small arguments or disagreements, while other times they are a full-on war. Atobe wasn’t sure which category his fight fell under, all he knew was that you were pissed. He didn’t even understand what the big deal was, but he was Atobe Keigo, and how could he possibly understand?
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Reader
Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Merry Christmas, One Shots





	☆ All I Want for Christmas is… to give. [Keigo Atobe]

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Christmas ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,044 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Atobe ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

All relationships involve fights, even the seemingly perfect ones. Sometimes they are just small arguments or disagreements, while other times they are a full-on war. Atobe wasn’t sure which category his fight fell under, all he knew was that you were pissed. He didn’t even understand what the big deal was, but he was Atobe Keigo, and how could he possibly understand?

━━━━━━༻ **A Couple Hours Earlier** ༺━━━━━━

You and Atobe were sitting in his bedroom after getting home from school. You were sitting in his chair, feet propped up on the corner of his desk. Atobe was sitting on the end of his bed, his hand running through his purple locks which were still damp from the shower he had taken after practice.

You fiddled with your fingers nervously, biting your bottom lip and searching for the right way to word what you wanted to say. “Oi, Keigo.”

“Hmm?” He didn’t look up at you, missing the nervous expression upon your face.

“You… have a lot of money, right?”

“Of course! Ore-sama has more money than anyone else!” His purple orbs opened, shifting to land on you. “Why? Do you want something?”

“Well, kind of.” You moved your legs, bringing them up onto the chair so that you were sitting indian style. “Christmas is next weekend, right? I uhh…” You stared at the ring on your finger, given to you by Atobe when you first started dating. You knew you had no right to say what you were about to but you couldn’t help it. Only Atobe could do it since you didn’t have enough money to do so. “Have you ever thought of giving away some of your money to those less fortunate? Ya know, buying toys and clothes for kids and those who don’t have a place to live?”

Atobe scowled, flicking his hair. “And why would Ore-sama do that? Why should he give up his money for commoners? It’s their own fault they’re in such situations.”

“That’s not always true, Keigo. Times are tough. It’s hard to find work and for those who have already been knocked down, it’s ten times harder for them to get back up. Sometimes, all it takes is one person willing to listen, willing to help. It’ll feel good for you to give to people, you have more than enough money!”

“And who are you to tell Ore-sama what he should do with his money?” Atobe’s eyes narrowed into a glare directed at you, his voice cold and hard.

Your eyes widened in surprise and you leaned back. He had never spoken to you like that before. You leaned your head down, a shadow covering your eyes as your fists clenched around your jeans.

“Fine,” you pushed yourself out of the chair and walked to his bedroom door. You paused, hand on the doorknob. “I always knew you were selfish, Atobe, I knew you didn’t understand anything outside of your rich ass bubble, but I didn’t know you were that cruel. You think you’re better than those people just because you have money? It’s not even _your_ money! It’s your _parent’s_ money! You don’t know anything…” you clenched your teeth, removing the ring from your finger and throwing it at him; he caught it with ease. “Go to hell,”

Atobe watched in shock as you exited his room, slamming the door behind you.

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

Atobe was sitting in his computer chair, the same you had been sitting in just a couple hours before. He stared at the ring in his palm blankly, his mind wrapping around your words. He couldn’t believe you had spoken to him like that. No one had _ever_ spoken to him like that.

Insulted by his own partner… well, ex-partner now, he supposed. A sharp, stabbing pain struck his chest. The reality of the break up finally hit him and he was not happy about it. His hand clenched around the ring and his resolve was set into stone.

Atobe stood, grabbing his jacket and wallet before storming out of his room. He ignored the concerned calls from the butlers and maids that worked in the Atobe manor. He knew what he had to do and nothing nor no one was going to stop him.

“Young Master? Where are you going?” One of the older butlers followed after him. “Should I prepare a car for you, sir?”

“No need.” Atobe brushed him off. “Ore-sama will be walking.”

“B-But… young master..!”

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

You sighed as you sat in the park, a spiral notebook open in your lap and a black pen in your right hand. No matter how you figured it, there was no way for you to raise enough money to provide gifts for all of the kids at the orphanage. You had even taken on more hours at work as well as getting several other jobs.

You would probably get into a lot of trouble for skipping so much school, but it’d be worth it in the end. No one knew this, but you were a member of the Dollars, and the Dollars were about helping others and making the world a better place. For something like that, you’d pay any price.

“Ugh!” You cried, hands grasping your hair tightly as you glared at the paper which had been covered with various scribbles of black ink. “Why is raising money so damn hard?!”

You suddenly froze when the feeling of being watched reached your senses. You lowered your hands, looking around the park. All you saw was little kids and their parents.

Shaking your head, you closed the notebook and stood up, deciding to search for another job to fill in the time gap between the others.

━━━━━━༻ **Christmas Eve, 8:30 PM** ༺━━━━━━

A yawn passed your lips as you walked down the street, a backpack containing your work clothes slung over your shoulder. You were exhausted but still had to get to your job at the bookstore which was having a Christmas Eve blowout sale.

As you walked down the street, you noticed a black limo parked off to the side with a tall man leaning against it. You paid it no mind and continued on your way.

You stopped, however, when said man pushed away from the vehicle and approached you. When he stopped under the streetlight, your eyes widened in recognition. This man was one of Atobe’s drivers! An older man with graying hair and a mustache to match, he was very kind-hearted and respectful. Not to mention extremely loyal to Keigo. He had always been your favorite because, unlike the other drivers, he had real emotions and had no problem displaying them.

He bowed lightly, his old face wrinkling as he smiled. “Hello, Y/N-sama.”

You smiled halfheartedly. “Hello, Alfred. Why are you here? Don’t you have today off?”

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, folded elegantly into a square. “The young master asked me to deliver this to you.”

You scowled, grabbing it roughly from the older man’s hand. “That little… I can’t believe he’s making you work on Christmas eve!”

Alfred shook his head and chuckled softly. “I volunteered, my dear.”

“Eh?” You blinked.

“The young master was going to deliver it himself, but he was needed elsewhere. I offered to do so for him. As soon as I drop you off, I’ll be heading home myself.”

“Drop me off…?”

He motioned towards the paper and you got the hint. Unfolding it carefully so as not to tear it, you instantly recognized Keigo’s fancy scrawl. He always did have amazing handwriting but he rarely ever used it, often having a maid or butler write out any letters or documents. Shaking your head, you began to read what he had written.

> ❝ _Ore-sama knows you are mad at him, but he requests that you meet him so he can talk to you. You don’t need to know any details, consider it your Christmas present from Ore-sama. Alfred will bring you. Don’t ask questions, he has been given strict instructions not to answer._
> 
> _Love,_  
>  _Atobe Keigo_ ❞

You scowled again, glancing up at Alfred who was already standing by the car, holding the door open for you. You ended up sighing in defeat before crawling into the passenger seat of the limo, much to Alfred’s displeasure.

“ _The young master’s future wife should be riding in the back,_ ” he muttered to himself.

You chose to ignore that comment. After all, you weren’t too sure you were going to forgive Atobe.

Alfred grabbed a black cloth from the dashboard and handed it to you. “Please put this on.”

“Heh?” you grabbed the blindfold from his hand, staring at it incredulously. “What’s this for?”

“Young master wants it to be a surprise. I am sure you’ll be very happy.” He smiled, glancing at you before returning his eyes to the road.

To say you were reluctant would be an understatement but, for some reason, you felt compelled to comply. Placing the material over your eyes, you brought it around and double knotted it behind your head, adjusting it to a comfortable position. Not being able to see made it seem like he drove for a good thirty minutes when, really, it was only about twenty. You could feel the car coming to a stop, followed by the sound of Alfred’s door opening and closing. The cold night air rushed over your body when your door was opened and you felt the older man’s warm hand on your arm, ushering you from the limo.

Walking blindly was really annoying, you concluded, despite the helping hand that slowly guided you to what you assumed was a building. Warm air washed over you when you both entered and you could see the bright lights even through the dark blindfold. The sound of children’s laughter, piano music, and cheery voices filled your ears and you felt your curiosity growing. Where had Alfred brought you?

Alfred’s hands went to the back of your head, untying the knot before letting it slide from your eyes. The sight that met you made your eyes open wide in surprise, a feeling of confusion and warmth rising up within your chest.

You quickly noticed the room you stood in was the large foyer of Atobe’s manor. The room was covered in golden light, candles lining the walls. Various Christmas lights, yellow and white in color, were scattered throughout the room. They intertwined with green pine leaves that wrapped around the railing of the stairs. Various people were standing about the room and in the kitchen, but they weren’t the normal guests that usually visited the Atobe Manor. They weren’t dressed in fancy dresses and suits, they were just normal people wearing normal clothing. What caught your attention the most was the children running around and laughing happily.

Walking through the house, you realized that every room had people in it. The living area bore a quite thick and tall pine tree that had been decorated to match the rest of the house. There was only one thing more surprising than the height of the tree; the number of presents surrounding it. There were at least two hundred or better presents of varying sizes, each wrapped in elegant gold, red, and blue wrapping paper, topped off with a golden ribbon and bow.

A pair of hands rested on your shoulders, sliding down your arms before wrapping around your waist and pulling you back against a warm, toned chest. You couldn’t control the bright smile that reached your lips. “I can’t… believe you did all of this.” Your gaze shifted to the children. “Are they…?”

He nodded, placing a chaste kiss on the side of your neck. “All of these people are less fortunate than Ore-sama. He did this for you.”

“Keigo… this is… this is _amazing_.” You turned around, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I can’t believe you did this.”

He chuckled, resting his forehead against your own. “So you’ve said. Ore-sama will do anything to make his beloved happy.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out your ring and sliding it onto your finger before sealing it with a kiss.

Your smile widened, lacing your fingers with his. “Best Christmas ever,”

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━


End file.
